Twidark
by jessiemessie
Summary: What if Bella had a...personality?


First Sight

I prayed to not wake-up, today was the day… The day I left sunny Phoenix to go to the wettest place on Earth: Forks, Washington.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but I was practically raised here. I could hear my mother's endless shrieks as I got out of bed, she was yelling about being late while my step-dad, Phil was trying to calm her. I don't hate Phil but he makes feel very cautious with my mother. He's an adrenaline junkie (but I'd rather call it a brave hippy). All he does all day is play baseball and do stupid things (he once jumped of the roof of my mums moving car).

But it doesn't matter anyway, because I had to drive to the Airport with mum. The drive was long and boring, there was a comfortable silence and I just let it stay that way. Moments like these have no need for words; all you need to do is watch your blurry surroundings and breathe.

The two hour drive had a brief stop because Mum needed to get a twenty cents taco at a gas station. I could tell she was going to regret that later.

As we reached the Airport I hugged my mom goodbye and went to the check-in desk. They had pictures of Hawaii and other exotic places that were so expensive; you'd probably have to sell me to get a ticket. My scatter-brained mother failed to notice that a piece of tissue was sticking in her skirt and I was too embarrassed to tell her. I felt like laughing when I saw her skip along, I would really miss her.

The airhostess bugged me during my flight, she watched me like a hawk because she seemed to think that I had a bomb. I like dark eye-shadow and the color black, but I was not goth or emo and I don't wear a lot so I look fine, The makeup looks great with my mousy brown hair and my hazel eyes. But for now I'm going to lay down and crank my music up(cheesy, but true) .I shuffled and got _Party in the USA_ .I know that it's a stupid song but I was going through a bit of a Miley Cyrus phase. At least it was better than songs like _Obsessed_. I mean, which girl is that pathetic to only depend on a guy? Guys are just a waste of time. I fell asleep during _Tick Tock _and last I heard was :

Pedicures on our toes (toes), boys blowing up our phones (phones)…

I fell asleep and had a weird dream about some guy putting dynamite in my cellphone.

I woke up to the hawk-eyed flight attendant serving drinks and glaring at me with all her might. Well, two can play at that game. I gave her a ferocious glare and ordered a mix of all the drinks. That would keep her busy (the drink was oddly refreshing; who knew soda and juice could taste so good).

I took my drinks and thanked her. Her eyes brightened and I was kind curious why she was so the plane was set to land so I put on my belt and settled into the chair comfortably …or at least the most comfortably you can sit in economy class.

So you may ask why I'm going to Forks, my mother says it's because her and Phil want to travel but in all honesty. Renee thinks I'm a bratty rebellious teenager and is trying to send me to a small town and sort myself out, I like getting in trouble and at least I pass unlike normal rebellious teenagers. At least I don't go around doing things I shouldn't, I'm pretty happy with myself personally.

The plane landed and I saw my dad with a sign saying 'Bella', my father was sweet but he didn't like showing emotions (like me) so we get along well. My mother said he used to be the class hottie and I can't even imagine that, it isn't shocking him and mum broke up, they're the exact opposite of each other and their only similarity (in the past) was that they were both kids who acted on an impulse and decided to get married.

Our meeting began with the typical awkward greetings and we went to get the luggage together afterwards I went to the police cruiser and went in; Charlie was the chief of police in Forks so he had a company car. The drive was silent, but unlike with Renee it was uncomfortable and aside from a few brief questions and one word answers, both of us gave up. The drive to the house was half an hour long and I listened to music the whole way, wishing the floor would suck me out of this awkward moment. The house was small yet comfortable; my room was the same as it was before. The only difference was the crib was replaced by a single bed and the bunnies had been painted over, which depressed me a little.

Most of my memories happened in Forks, I can see pictures of me on the fireplace. The pictures are all very embarrassing and one is of me giving that kid I used to build mudpies with a kiss. His name was Jake or something, my memory was failing me.

I heard Charlie call from outside and I came outside and saw a red Truck, it was pretty average looking and I guessed that it moved like an old person with arthritis. There was a tall boy beside Charlie, he looked familiar and I didn't notice him shaking his hands in front of my face to catch my attention. He said: "Hi, I'm Jacob and this is Billy." he pointed to a man who actually was an old person with arthritis, he was in a wheelchair and was devouring a packet of chips and he took his face out of the bag to say "hi" just to stuff his head back in, he had pizza in his pocket and ketchup on his shirt and he wore a cowboy hat. All in all, he just looked like a western hobo.

I realized I was looking at Jacob and he asked if I remembered him .I stared at him blankly and I wracked my mind again for the answer, "it's me, Jacob Black, we used to build mudpies together" suddenly my memory flooded back to me and I realized it was the boy I was kissing on the cheek in the photo. When the hell did he become a giant! The visit ended abruptly and it turned out Charlie had asked Billy to give him a car Jacob had been working on.

I was thankful but, if I was honest (which I'm not), it wasn't my piece of cake but I was thankful for the gesture and would definitely use it.

Now it's time for my first day of school

Headphones … Check

Phone … Check

I-Pod… Check

Pants (don't ask) … check

Gym clothes (just in case) …check

I looked cute and my makeup was as natural looking as could be (mascara and lip-gloss). I saw the school and I could barely believe it, it was as if my school in Phoenix had babies, who had babies, which had a midget baby called Forks High.

I was greeted at the door by a friendly creeper/Mike Newton and he showed me around. I met a girl named Angela who was really sweet and a girl called Jessica, she seemed nice but she looks like someone who would backstab you at any unsuspecting moment.

The boys kept on following me and that creeped me out, the only classes Eric, Mike and Tyler weren't in was biology (which is my new favorite subject) until I met… EDWARD CULLEN, that douche, I was his partner and I was forced to do all the work because when I went close he would lean back as if I was a poisonous snake or something.

So in the end I just leaned very close to bug him for being lazy. When the bell rang Edward jumped out of his chair as fast as possible and left, can you say saved by the bell, next time he won't be that lucky *maniacal laughter in head*.

The second time I met Edward was in the office, he was talking to Miss Cope, the secretary. He was trying to get out of biology and as she was about to agree, I slipped a ten dollar note to her to not do it.

After she said he couldn't he glared at me as if he knew what I was doing, I swore under my breath and his strides grew faster and harder. I would leave him alone but this is really too entertaining to pass up.


End file.
